The present invention relates generally to seat assemblies and hardware sub-assemblies for dynamically mounting seat assemblies to floor tracks in an aircraft, and more particularly, to plinth-mounted seat assemblies and mounting sub-assemblies configured to attach seat assemblies to floor tracks to manage floor deformation in a manner that protects the plinth from deformation.
Passenger seats are typically mounted within aircraft using track fittings to secure the legs or other frame members of the seat to the floor tracks. Due to performance requirements of passenger seats during a crash, one of the track fittings or seat frame members is typically designed to absorb forces from the floor to protect the passenger. Common examples of force-absorbing members include deformable track fittings and force-absorbing seat frame members, among others.
While such assemblies are designed to protect the seat from deformation, protection is typically limited to only the seat and not to other furniture located in the vicinity of the seat or the entirety of the passenger's suite. Such assemblies are thus not suitable for use in applications where suite-style seating units are desired, and particularly not for use where a seat, privacy shell, console, etc. are all mounted on the same pallet or “plinth.”
Accordingly, what is needed are dynamic assemblies for mounting plinth-mounted seats to an aircraft floor such that entire seat assemblies can be assembled in advance and readily installed onsite, and are isolated from floor deformation.